Recently, with the development of industrial automated detection technology, automation in factory production is growing. Factory production combined with automated detection techniques can be used to reduce production line errors and speed up production. Currently, due to the demand for customization, object design with small-volume and large-variety production has become a major trend in the industry. Conventionally, two-dimensional (2D) projection images are widely used in object measurement, and such measurements 2D projection images can achieve high accuracy and automation of rapid detection in detecting objects of different sizes. However, the biggest challenge in such measurements is how to perform a multi-dimensional size measurement on three-dimensional (3D) object detection.
In general, the multi-dimensional size measurement performed by contact-type measurement. Although the measurement accuracy for the contact-type measurement is good enough, it has a drawback in that its measurement speed is too slow. Accordingly, there is demand for providing quickly and highly accurate measurement results on the multi-dimensional size measurement of an object to be measured.